1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object-oriented systems, and in particular to a change and accounting log for an object-oriented system.
2. Description of Related Art
In object-oriented systems, there is often a need to modify classes, objects, attributes and object properties. However, management of modifications and version control is difficult when multiple users modify the object-oriented system. Users typically make modifications for the purpose of (1) improving the efficiency and/or accuracy of the object-oriented system or (2) debugging the object-oriented system.
Concerning improvements, conscientious users aid in version control by documenting their changes. However, users often forget to record all changes made to the object-oriented system, and instead, may record only the major modifications. Without a complete record of all changes, version control is impossible.
In the case of debugging, the use of trace output from debug statements placed inside the object-oriented system has little application to version control. Instead, trace outputs usually are recorded in an associated log file temporarily and merely to verify the correctness of operation, but not to document modifications.
Current methods for modifying classes, objects, attributes and object properties are not necessarily error-free, and often result in numerous errors throughout the object-oriented system. What is needed, then, is a straightforward method for capturing information concerning changes made to the object-oriented system, so that changes can be undone if necessary. Thus, there is a need in the art for a change and accounting log file that records all changes to a model, including additions, deletions, and modifications. Further, the log file should provide information about the input values used, the functions called, the data created, and who made the change.